


Burden

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Midori is thankful that he's dating Chiaki.However, he just couldn't bring himself to talk about his personal struggles since he thinks it might be a burden for the other.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 29





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @Lazundere on twitter!
> 
> Long story short, we made a bet when we fought at vanguard zero and I lost so I had to write a short little fanfic for him.  
> He requested ChiaMido angst with a happy ending so I tried my best.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to write ChiaMido in such a long time.
> 
> The timeline is set at !! where Chiaki had already graduated and Midori is now a second year.

Midori vividly remembers the time when he confessed to Chiaki when he graduated. 

He didn’t know when or how he gained feelings for his energetic upperclassman, he just suddenly did. Everytime when he was with Chiaki, he felt so safe around him, despite the fact that he would always deny that he enjoyed the other’s presence. When he finally gathered up the courage to confess to him, he was overjoyed at the fact that ryusei red actually felt the same way and returned this feelings to him. The two of them started dating right after Chiaki graduated.

They may not see each other at school anymore since Chiaki isn’t a high schooler anymore but the brunette would fetch Midori from school once a week. It was always a routine when they walked home from school to visit a cafe and hang out there for a while, just to catch up with how they are doing and talk about their daily lives. These occasional cafe hangouts for Midori helped him loosen up a little bit. Maybe it’s because the sweets they offer were just too cute and tasty or was it the fact that he’s always accompanied by his own boyfriend everytime they go there? Midori always looks forward to these days, it distracts him from the dark thoughts that he started having right after he became a second year. He didn’t want to talk to Chiaki about that, because he thinks that it’s a burden for him. 

After learning that the brunette had a whole week of jobs and that he wouldn't be able to fetch him from school for a while. Midori felt even more depressed than usual. The cafe dates were the only thing that had cheered him up, not even holding onto the cute mascot plushies that Chiaki had given him over the past few months would help. Even with these thoughts, he still decided that it would be best to not tell him since he would totally add more weight to his busy schedule. His problems would be a burden to him, the second year knows how much Chiaki can be easily worried, especially when it comes to the people he truly loves. 

The next day, Midori felt even worse. So he decided not to go to school, since going to school would probably worsen the feeling that he had. He even refused to eat breakfast and only ate a little bit of his lunch. These thoughts suddenly turned into more suicidal ones. For once, he was strangely tempted on the thought of cutting himself but he resisted it. Midori was an idol, he was ryusei green of the popular unit called RYUSEITAI. Even though he can hide his scars to the public since his unit costume consisted of long sleeves. He knew that one day that other people would find out about those scars and would start worrying about him. This problem of his would add more burden to other people and he didn’t want that. When the afternoon came and he had just fully recovered from his breakdown from earlier, he heard a knock at his room.

_ “Midori? Are you in there?” _

__

He had forgotten that Chiaki knows where he lived since he would occasionally come to his house to sleep for the night. The senior also started calling Midori by his first name when the both of them are in private. Although Midori didn’t want his boyfriend to see the state that he is currently in, he took a deep breath and stood up to open the door to his room to let the other in. 

When he had opened the door, he was tackled to the ground suddenly by Chiaki, luckily the floor to his room was a carpet and the fall didn’t hurt him that much. “Midori! I was supposed to pick you up from school since my work ended earlier but Nagumo told me that you weren’t at school. I tried calling you multiple times but you didn’t pick up! I was so worried that I had to rush to your house to check on you!” Chiaki yelled. His yells sounded like he was worrying for a long time now. Midori felt the hug get tighter and started crying, he didn’t deserve the amount of attention he was getting from his senior. He was a burden afterall and it was only a miracle that Chiaki returned his feelings and started dating him. “Midori, please be honest with me. Is everything okay…?” the brunette asked as he pulled away from the hug and sat his boyfriend down. “I’m free for the rest of the day. I’ll listen to you. I’ll give you all of the kisses and hugs that you need as long as you promise me that you will talk about your troubles. I’m supposed to be your boyfriend and your hero!” 

Midori started crying even more and bent over to place his head at Chiaki’s lap. Chiaki softly smiled as he started brushing through his boyfriend’s light brown hair and started mumbling sweet things to him. “You have me afterall. I promise I’ll help you out every time you need it. I will drown you in an endless amount of love and affection.” He bent over and gave a quick peck at the younger’s head.

“Chiaki, am I a burden?” Midori mumbled.

“You’re never a burden to me Midori.”

“Then, I have a selfish request. Can you stay by my side tonight?”

“I’d be happy to do that if it makes you even better.” 

Midori was glad. Maybe this was the reason he fell in love with Chiaki Morisawa. He never left his side no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see snippets and be updated on my works, please follow my twitter @daylightprelude! I'm always happy to take requests :D


End file.
